Pipes in residential and commercial plumbing installations need to be mounted to a support structure such as a wall or to an underfloor joist. Common installation areas include along walls, in attics, in crawl spaces, basements and in wall chases. These plumbing runs may be supply lines or drain, waste or vent piping, which are normally at a slight downward angle to allow water drainage. In the plumbing trade, pipes are often supported by the use of a strap hanger which consists of the length of a perforated galvanized metal strip which is bent around the pipe and nailed to an overhead support, such as an underfloor joist. The use of a strap hanger requires two hands and often presents an untidy appearance when installed. Suspending the supply piping allows for insulation or the additional flex required to absorb expansion and contraction. In drain and waste piping installations, various suspension devices allow for drainage pitch.
There have been manufactured various types of pipe hangers to take the place of the standard strap hanger. One of these, the J Hook (a trademark of J-Hook Industries, Inc.), disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,428, provides a snap-in fitting caused by an overcenter extension of more than 180.degree. of a hook tip area relative to a stem portion. The requisite flexible material of the hook portion provides the snap fit; however, this design is often unsuitable with heavy pipe because the weight of the pipe is sufficient to pull the hook portion downwardly to such extent that the pipe is in danger of falling from the hanger.
Other hanging methods used in the plumbing trade for supply or drain piping include formed metal hooks and clips, injected or extruded plastic hooks, straps, strapping and clamps.